The Star of Rochel Gitte
by Alfa-Gal
Summary: The Star of Rochel Gitte is about how friendship can thrive in the darkest hour for Denmark in the 20th century: The Holocaust. In this story we follow the lives of Rochel Gitte Andelman and Henrik Østergaard in 1943-onward and how their friendship/bond grows stronger and tighter. This is especially put to the test when the Andelman's are endangered by Nazis rule. Enjoy!


**Hello Guys! Thank you for taking interest in my new Fan Fiction, ****The Star of Rochel Gitte****. I picked this title because Rochel Gitte Andelman is a Jew and Jews had to wear The Star of David on their clothing during the Holocaust (or part of it because the Holocaust was very, very long!), and you then understand the symbolism of the title. I LOVE learning and studying the Holocaust, and when I got an idea for a book, god it was a marvelous idea! I love this era: the music, dancing, art, musicals, movies, TV shows, cartoon, etc. It is so fascinating! I also love learning about the Jews and concentration camps, my favorite part of WWII. I haven't been into the 'grown-up' part of the Holocaust Museum in DC but want to soon because I know I can deal with the trauma as some might call it. I call it ****"the sadness and reality of what an influence propaganda had on countries then to let something so horrible like the Holocaust happen. Good job Adolf Hitler your propaganda did its job!"****. Yep so get some popcorn, turn on that 30s Jazz record/CD and enjoy the Main Character Analysis/Synopsis a.k.a Chapter 1!**

**Rochel Gitte Andelman:**

**Biography: **Rochel Gitte Andelman was born on March 7, 1928 to Mrs. and Mr. Andelman in Køge, Denmark across from Switzerland. Her mother's side of the family is Jewish and her father's is Christian. They hid her Jewish background and took her father's religion, goin to church every Sunday while her mother worshiped in hiding. By age 10, she was the smartest pupil in her class, and generally called "nerd" or "geek". She only had one real best best friend, Hana Bergson, since 1st grade. In 7th grade she made a friend of Olga Zwirn who is 2 years older than Rochel Gitte. Since 6th grade, Rahel Smoskowitz has always tried to make Rochel Gitte look unpopular by attempting to get straight A's on her report card (thought she couldn't even get straight B's), and took away all of the friends of Rochel Gitte that were boys. Ever since 6th grade, Rahel has become Rochel Gitte's greatest rival. Now the only boy who is just her friend is Henrik Østergaard, who has been her friend since she was four and he, five.

**Strengths:**

Her kindness towards others and non-self-centeredness

Having friends and teachers to back up/support her

Not a cry baby

Doesn't get grossed out by little or big ghastly occurences. TOUGH GIRL!

**Weaknesses:**

When Henrik Ø. is used against her to make her look stupid and then he gets all defensive over her

Rahel Smoskowitz

Chocolate

Puppies

**Hobbies: **Swing dancing, Piano, comedy, theatre, adventure, architecture, fashion, sight-seeing, reading, biking, and etiquette.

**Personality: **Shy, kind, sassy at sometimes, out-going (at times), smart

**Age: **15

**Eye color: **brown

**Height: **5' 4"

**Hair color: **Dark brown ringlets

**Further Notes: **

Nicknames: Gittee (pronounced Gee-tee) or Rogi (pronounced Ro-geee)

Does not wear glasses

She is the only child

**Henrik Østergaard:**

**Biography: **Henrik Østergaard was born on April 4, 1927 to Mrs. and Mr. Østergaard in Køge, Denmark. He is pure Christia and goes to the same Christian school as Rochel Gitte. His best friend is Erik Clausen, who is his age and have been friends since 3rd grade. His rival is Tobias Pedersen who thinks he is all that, and tries to live up to Henrik. He tries to make Henrik look bad by reminding him of the girls he dumped. Henrik doesn't take that to offense. In 9th grade he recently made a friend with Semin Jespersen, who is a year younger than Henrik and helped him ask Rochel Gitte out. She denied Semin. Also he became friends with Semin because he felt bad for Semin for being an outcast and inferior to some.

**Occupation**: Works as a pharmacy assistant

**Strengths: **

Etc. (I don't know!)

**Weaknesses:**

Seeing Rochel Gitte getting harassed for her brains

Sadness

Cigarettes (**soon to change**)

**Habits: **Smoking (**soon to change**)

**Hobbies: **Soccer, reading, other sports, swing dancing (occasionally)

**Personality: **Kind, funny, out-going, brave, mature, respectful, smart

**Age: **16

**Eye color: **Blue

**Height:** 5' 10"

**Hair Color: **Honey

**Further Notes:**

He has had two girlfriends but they were the ones who wanted to date. Their relationships never lasted longer than 5 days tops. (HE broke up with THEM!)

Henrik is the only child like Rochel Gitte

**Well I hoped you liked that first chapter…I don't know when I will get to updating ****Inception's Dilemma****… I really like how this story is going better than Inception. PLEASE REREAD AND REVIEW!**


End file.
